


Shance Onehots

by shiro_gone_yee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ass to Mouth, Bilingual Character(s), Bondage, Breeding, Canon Gay Character, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), DILF Shiro (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Shance Kinktober 2018, Sub Lance (Voltron), Sub Shiro (Voltron), Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_gone_yee/pseuds/shiro_gone_yee
Summary: Its getting smutty and kinky.





	1. Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do my best to update regularly

"I didn't think you'd actually want to, Lance," Shiro mumbled as he watched his baby boy slide down onto his knees in front of him.

The teen's warm hands trailed down, rubbing the older up and down as his eyes flickered to him. So innocent. Of course Shiro knew better. He watched as Lance shrugged, a typical smirk drawing itself to his lips. His classic, beautiful smirk. Shiro wanted to bite his lips and kiss him til they were a pretty shade of blue.

"Hey, who says I wouldn't want to deepthroat you?"

"Well, there is the fact you almost had to be put in the cryopod last time-"

Lance waved a hand, going slightly red as Shiro spoke. The gesture silenced him quickly. He's embarressed now. Jesus, great job Shiro. Lance moved to take Shiro's hand that was resting at his side and had him cup the Cuban's cheek. The bed beneath Shiro didn't creak, but he felt the shift in pressure easily as he leaned forward. 

It was crazy how Lance had been the one to drag him back to his room as he demanded him to sit. Thrown himself on Shiro practically. Whatever it was that had riled this urge, well, let's say Shiro didn't necessarily hate it. He was used to seeing Lance being flirty and a bit sexual, but this time he had a motive. Shiro just wished he wouldn't do things that he knew he couldn't do. But of course, Lance was ever si stubborn.

"Just let me try again," Lance begged. "If it gets too bad I promise to pull off. I know you don't like seeing me hurt," the brunet assured him before flashing a grin.

And then Shiro was losing his mind.

"Okay." He dragged his prosthetic hand through his hair. "Fine. Do what you wanna do, Kitten."

Lance gave him a wink.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Takashi." The boy slid his hand away from Shiro's and began working at his belt.

His slim fingers tugged it off with a quick precision, this not being the first time the two had taken the time to familiarise their bodies. Shiro loved seeing how concentrated Lance could look as he worked, fumbling at one point and swearing under his breath in spanish. Hearing Lance speak like that always had an effect on his lover.

"Mm, you're already getting hard..."

"That's all on you, Lance."

He purred. "Oh I sure hope it will be." A sliver of tongue poked out to wet his lips before he moved down, nose brushing over the imprint of Shiro's cock from where all its glory resided, packrd beneath the black of his boxers.

Shiro groaned softly, hand moving to hold his hair as he leaned back a bit. Sheets shifted and hips held back, Lance almost whined against Shiro for not pushing his cock straight into the Cuban's mouth. Sometimes he could be so demanding of the older. As his lips wrapped around him and slowly sucked the tip, Shiro's hand that wasn't holding Lance's hair gripped the bed roughly.

Damn how could Lance be so fucking skilled with his tongue?

_How was he supposed to stand this?_

"Shit- Lance."

The other responded with a low hum against the Asian's shaft. He was even two thirds of the way down. Taking Shiro in both hands, Lance gripped and massaged at the girth of his boyfriend. When he pulled away to admire it, a small, messy trail of saliva connected him to where he'd been sucking slowly.

And now, in all honesty, Lance was obsessed with the velvet-like softness of Shiro's shaft. He pumped him, taking his sweet time with each sensual curve of his wrist. He loved how warm yet stiff it could be as Shiro beaded precum against his thumb, trailing over the head over and over til the raven's cock glistened. Lance was completely entranced.

There was nothing more then he loved about Shiro's body was the way Shiro reacted. His breathing was growing heated, gravely and almost shaky. If Lance kept up these touches, he knew he'd have the older panting heavily and ready to tear his clothes off. Instead, Lance returned his mouth to Shiro, ghosting his lips down his length with a soft moan. That had Shiro pushing against his touch.

"L-lance," he moaned, his voice low and sounding broken up. "Oh fuck- baby."

It encouraged the tan boy. His warm brown hands slid down to play with Shiro's balls, now brushing the tip of his nose across his lover's thigh. He smelled like he did after practice which was absolutely perfect for Lance. His fingers brushed against the same spot where his nose had been and the poor boy almost moaned.

Shiro was goddamn ripped.

As he slid down, his tongue did some amazing twists and touches, driving Shiro absolutely insane. He reslly needed to sue whoever taught Lance this, but goddamn it fit so well.

And before he could stop his lover, Shiro found Lance forcing his shaft down his throat.

"Jesus- baby, kitten- stop," his hand grabbed the sheets too tight.

Lance didn't waste anytime. He had one mission and he intended to finish it. The way he intentionally bobbed his head, signaling the rough way he enjoyed having Shiro fuck his throat. It was all so hot and had Shiro shivering slightly from the copd. Then he watched as Lance blushed, enraptured by the small touch he felt as Shiro set a hand to his throat.

Then he pulled him back to his cock. It was getting swollen, dripping red and pink tipped. He needed him to touch it.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Here. I'll take responsibility like you're always telling me...," he purred slowly. His lips did the rest of the talking though as he pushed back down, slowly dropping to between the older's thighs.

Shiro hummed and tugged Lance's hair gently.

"Get to sucking me then, baby boy." 

Lance spread his legs as he returned to kissing Shiro roughly, losing bimself into the touch and feel of his lover. It hands were firm against his hair and as he returned to Shiro's cock, he whimpered softly to himself. Dios mio, he really should have listened to Shiro...

But like hell would he give up this opportunity to taste the salty sweetness on his lips.

Lance went down on him, throat closing up around Shiro when he pushed down too far. But he kept going. Dios, it felt so fucking good. The soujds2 Shiro gave as well just egged him on. Fuck. He slid a hand down and started stroking himself in tjme to the bob of his head. Even if it was a struggle, he loved knowing he could do this for his lover.

And as he licked his lips, Shiro moaned loudly and knew that in this- this moment- was going to be a long night all thanks to his loverboy. Shiro didn't regret it for a second, and surpingly, neither did Lance with the way he sucked down til he was gagging softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If his moans had anything to say about it, Lance knew that he had his boyfriend; hook, line, and sinker.


	2. Never Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kinky lance wanting Shiro's co-operation so the man can have a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late but i passed out at 11 pm so sorry - the chapter for today will be short

Shiro breathed out heatedly at the scene that laid before him.

 

Lance had taken the time while he was at a meeting with Allura to... Prepare a present for his hardworking boyfriend. Blue silk ribbons gently looped around golden brown skin. The way the ribbon tailed off and rested against Lance's spread legs was also a beautiful sight. It must be driving the boy crazy to have laid there, spread out for so long as he knew Shiro was talking with members of the coalition.

It drove Shiro crazy to know now that Lance had done that.

His lover was completely stripped, warm eyes that would usually gaze at the older with a lust ridden glaze were now covered. The shade of it almost matched Lance's eyes.

Taking a step forward, Shiro swallowed down the aroused lump that had grown in his throat. Lance knrw what he had to do to work Shiro up like this. At the sound of hin coming closer, Lance shifted so he was turned around, round ass gently raised and on display for the Asian. Quiznak, how Shiro just wanted to take him now. He must have sensed his sexual frustration, because Lance hummed softly and gave a little show of swaying his hips back and forth.

"What is this for, Kitten?" Shiro spoke up hesitantly as he stepped up behind him, hand now resting to the younger's side. Lance wiggled his hips against him.

"You always work and are so stressed," Lance said, voice soft and drawn out in a way that could only sound sensual to the other man. "I want you to enjoy yourself. Relax. _Let loose_."

"Oh?"

"Mhm..." Lance began rolling back against him, a soft prod at his backside slowly growing as he worked Shiro's arousal up to fullness.

The older gave out a breathy sigh, eyes stuck on the way Lance worked his hips. The way they moved fluidly to meet his and how Lance didn't seem to care he couldn't see or touch. It was hot to say the least. Shiro could lose his shit over it.

"And you're all tied up because..?" Shiro hummed.

"Oh, I like it. And I thought you might like just having your way with me," he teased with a small laugh.

Such a typical Lance thing to say. Leaning down, soft kisses were planted along the back of Lance's neck, slowly moving down to the base and to his shoulders. Shiro loved the way his boyfriend shivered under each touch. He dragged his teeth across the nape of his neck, grazing the smooth skin there.

"Mm... That's nice. But you really should be spoiling yourself."

Shiro chuckled at his statement.

"Fine," he said, reaching under his lover to grab at the end of the ribbon he was tied up in. He tugged it roughly, flipping Lance and eliciting a gasp from him. "But you better not hold back those pretty moans of yours." 

Lance laughed softly. A smile then appeared. It had been awhile since Shiro could actually enjoy his time with Lance like this. Just relaxing and focusing on his smile. He moved down, hand that had been holding his waist sliding down to grope Lance's thigh. His skin was so soft and he loved feeling his legs. Especially wrapped around him...

"Like I would have left my mouth uncovered if that was the case." A coo escaped him, earning Shiro a smirk as well.

He was quick to kiss that off, holding him roughly. Lance moaned against him. The way he quivered under his harsh touch, and how his hips had quickly bucked up... Shiro gave his own low groan. The scene of Lance going crat had him struggling to take off his pants. And seeing the crook where his collarbone flashed, Lance breathing harshly, had Shiro ready to make him fall apart. How Lance panted with such simple touches... Shiro needed him before he went fucking crazy.

 "Fuck, Lance."

" _Shiro_ ," he breathed.

The older finally managed to undo his pants, having tossed his jacket by now. If Lance had free hands he'd have clearly helped him strip. But that was the point of bounding him. When he was completely naked, he took his time admire the handiwork Lance did to tie himself up for Shiro.

How he ever managed to do this on his own was a mystery.

"Baby, I'm gonna fuck you into next week."

Lance moaned and pushed his hips upward. The bed shifted and as Shiro removed his shirt and then his boxers, he watched the boy postion himself perfectly. His warm, brown thighs looked so soft and appealing. The way his legs were spread just right. God damn. Shiro placed himself between those legs, grabbing his hips in both hands. Grinding against him, he cursed at sight of Lance's fucked up expression. Ridiculous. It was plainly ridiculous how turned on Shiro could get just cause he watched Lance beneath him writhing. The boy's hair was a bit of mess, earning a smile from his lover. Then Shiro's hand found its way to ruffle the soft curls there.

"Oh Dios. Do it."

Shiro loved when Lance begged.

"Ask me for it, " he ordered.

"Please- Shiro!" He whined and grinded up against him, hole twitching from where he felt the Asian pressed against him.

The older though, pulled away. He grabbed the bottpe of lube he kept stored near his bed and pushed himself back down against Lance. A drop later and he had his fingers slathered before pressing them to his lover's hole. He loved how Lamce squirmed. How he looked so needy. It was so sad to have left his little hole... Almost. When Lance gasped out from being scissored, Shiro felt he must have met heaven. If only Lance could see himself. He truly was a scene to behold.

"Shiro! _Mis Dios_!" Lance had his mouth wide open, moaning obscenely.

Shiro cursed again. Dammit. He grabbed his boyfriend's waist, turning him onto his side. The brunet gasped, bound hands slamming down and grabbing at the sheets. His nails dug in, jerking the sheets beneath him with each thrust motion the older gave with his fingers, knuckle deep inside him. He had three in him now and Lance looked ready to start whimpering.

So Shiro removed his fingers, earning a few whines from his lover. But who honestly cared right now when he was getting ready to fuck him open. He brought his hips back to where he had been earlier, huffing as he watched Lance pant slightly. There was drool on his lips. His hair looked a mess. He was the personification of hot mess on legs. Shiro bent down and nipped his shoulder, groaning.

"S-shiro," Lance panted. "Please. Fuck me. Hurry up and fuck me." He was such a whiny mess.

And Shiro gladly pushed the tip of his cock into him not a second after.

Lance's gasp had him pushing in more. He loved hearing the erotic sounds of his lover. The boy turned his head to face him, obviously wanting more since he tried grabbing at Shiro with his tied wrists. Shiro chuckled softly.

"Mm, let me enjoy this." Shiro murmured before grabbing both his hips as best he could. "Remember?" Then he rolled his hips.

The moan he ripped out of Lance next was heaven to his ears.

"H-holy shit! Shiro!"

Shiro did it again, rocking a little harder. Another moan. It broke off into such a high pitched whine that Shiro had to kiss him quiet. The air was hot now, suffocating them both with urgency and tension. Shiro began rocking faster. With the change in pace, Lance squeaked, bucking his hips to meet with him. It got faster and faster though, Shiro working out all his pent up sexual frustration out on him, the boy squealing at one point as his prostate was hit and then he was arching his back.

God did Shiro love seeing how flexible Lance was.

"Fuck-" he growled out as he felt his release building up quickly. "Lance I'm gonna- ah fuck- cum."

Lance nodded, almost on approval.

"Fill me up with your cum- fuck me harder! want you to cum in me... Paint my insides Shiro!"" He was panting hard.

Then Shiro groaned loudly when he felt one of Lance's legs lift up and wrap over his shoulder to pull him closer. He didn't think he'd ever been this deep inside before. He rechecked his grip on Lance's waist,  Lance getting louder as he pulled back and slammed roughly into the boy. The sounds were amazing and echoed gently in the rather empty room.

"Lance- Kitten," Shiro started to mark up his neco harshly.

Lance cried out, head falling back from the attack.

"Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!"

Then he was seeing white underneath him. That hsd to be it, Shiro thought. Lance began spasming under him, writhing and squirming as if he was trying to claw at the sheets with his nails. His expression was one of pure pleasure, the cum he had released having painted across his and Shiro's. But Shiro wasn't done just yet. Letting Lance have a small break to catch his breath, the Asian waited til he was sure Lance could think straight before spreading his legs once again.

"You said this was my little gift right? I'm not gonna stop fucking you til the wrappings come off."

Lance looked ready to melt and moan already. Shiro smirked, taking that as a sign to kiss him and push him back against the bed. He found hinself actually liking the bindings. Lance was so hot. But tied up?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

God, Shiro knew it'd be awhile before he let Lance go.


	3. Why Don't You Do Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1920 or Roaring Twenties AU to exscuse the reason I wanted to listen to this song for a smut.
> 
> Aka
> 
> Why Don't You Do Right? By Amy Irving and Charles Fleischer

The air was filled with soft haze of smoke, the sounds of murmurs and soft clinks of glass could be heard.

It wasn't an unfamiliar scene for Shiro, but seeing as he hadn't been here in some time, it felt like he was walking in for the first time all over again.

 

"Shiro," A voice broke him from his thoughtd as he turned to see the Italian. "You finally decided to show your ugly mug, eh?"

The taller man chuckled.

"It seems I have Holt. It's been awhile, huh."

Mathew Holt nodded and extended his hand to rest it on Shiro's other shoulder. Leading him past the bar, the ginger sat the two of them with a grin. Before he could even lift a finger, there was a girl with short hair and glasses offering them some pre-made drinks she had on hand.

"Evening, Katie."

"Evenin' boys. Gin Rickey?" She asked, turning to her brother. 

He nodded and she set two glasses down, offering Shiro a small smirk.

"We got a new flame. He can sing too. 'eard he's from one of those places way down south too."

Shiro arched a brow.

"Trust my lil sis, Shirogane," Matt smirked lightly. "Even i can barely take my eyes off him."

Before he could speak though, maybe ask further on the subject of this mysterious lad, he was cut off by the makeshift stage to his left. Silk curtains were drawn and the whispers and soft talk of others was silenced to a hush. Everyone's eyes had snapped to where the lights were aimed. The smoke haze gave it an almost ethereal look. Shiro felt something was about to happen.

Katie's lips curled to a grin.

 "Enjoy the show," she purred before strutting off, her bob bouncing as she did.

Shiro's gaze turned back the to the stage and he was knocked off his feet, searching for air. A boy with golden brown skin swept his way forward, blue eyes scanning the crowd with such confidence, Shiro didn't even have time to question the daisy look about him. Not that he would anyway. First he adjusted His long sleeved gloves, the ends of the white fabric resching his elbows, the fingers then trailing to fix his messy, soft-looking, curly brown hair. Shiro's eyes trailed down him as he swayed, hips canted in such a manner it took the man a second to realise what he, this personification of desire, was wearing...

Blue.

A blue dress with white trimming at the top. The skirt was long, but the slit that raced down the side begged for attention. How that strip of warm brown skin had Shiro swallowing hard. Attention was what the flash of skin deserved. The boy took a few more purposeful strides forward and when he finslly came to a stop, smirking out to the crowd with a hand to his hip, the Asian had needed to adjust his waistband.

Matt wolf whistled beside him.

"Lookin' fine, Bluebell."

The boy chuckled softly before blowing a kiss. "Buenas tardes, Mister Holt."

His friend leaned back in his seat with a grin. "You look like the Bee's knees, babe, but for tonight, I need ya to give my friend here a show, eh?" Shiro felt his hand slap down onto the taller's shoulder and his eyes widened.

" _Oh_?" The boy glowed almost, blue eyes falling to his cool grey. "Then I'll be sure to do my best... Hit it boys." He purred to a pianst and bassist in the corner of the speak easy.

It was as the music began that Shiro felt himself getting lost. His eyes couldn't break away. Not even once.

How the boy with eyes so blue swayed, gently moving across the stage as he sung; his voice gently rasping as he did. The way he tilted his hips, back and forth, dragging a hand down his side. His eyes grew hooded as he moved, taking in everyone in the room with a single glance. But everytime Shiro felt it was for him. Just for him. And his pants tightened a little.

As he finished, a long note being drawn out from those pouty lips, Shiro watched him crouch down and pull himself back up slowly, arching his back. Everything had Shiro ready to burst. The speak easy exploded with cheering, whistling, cries of his stage name. The boy smiled and laughed. Shiro wanted to fuck him.

It was all the more worst when the boy had finished and began stalking his way towards Matt and his table. Shiro's eyes watched him like a predator ready to pounce at any moment. But the boy just winked to him with a cocky smirk before sidling up to where Matt sat. He slid a lanky arm around him, and squeezed the Italian's shoulder before they exchanged quick cheek kisses. Shiro tried to keep the arousal that had grown in his pants down. But the boy in drag being in such close proximity had him being driven up the walls.

"You did amazing as always, McClain." 

"Aw, thanks sugar," the boy cooed. His eyes flickered to Shiro for maybe a moment before Matt grinned at him.

Shiro felt awkward sitting there now. That all changed though when Matt turned to him, resting his chin onto his palm as he hummed. Bluebell meanwhile stole a cocktail and downed it faintly, polished nails caressing the glass as he did. Shiro didn't realise he was staring til Matt spoke up.

"Even if you did great though, I fear my pal here may feel cheated. Like he didn't get the _whole_ show."

Shiro's eyes widened and the boy perked up as well before catching on. His lips twitched and suddenly the older found himself with the flame setting the glass down, moving to him and draping his lanky frame across Shiro's. His body was warm and the way he pressed down against him brought his privates back up to attention. Instead of disgust or shock, a soft purr of amusement left the boy as he smiled lazily. Then he was wiggling stop him, adjusting hinself on Shiro.

"If that's true then you can have the full show on me. The name's Lance McClain. But- you can call me yours tonight, darlin'."

"Matt-"

He didn't know what the say and shot Matt a look, Adams apple bobbing. The Italian laughed.

"Take him for tonight, you haven't had any fun since God knows when," the younger said. Then he was smirking. "And eh, maybe you can help my Bluebell here learn to take breaks instead of throwing himself into work." 

Lance huffed.

"Shush. Now Mister..."

"Shirogane."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mister Shiro... Sounds _exotic_. But as I was saying-" Lance slid a hand up Shiro's chest, gently caressing his pectoral and moving along his suit jacket. "You can have **me** for tonight."

"No, no, I couldn't-" he said quickly. How could Shiro do that?

They had just met and Lance seemed like a decent person. He worked for Matt and the Holts never hired anybody who didn't really need the work. Sadly though, a hurt look flashed in Lance's eyes before he chased it with a dramatic pout.

"Eh? Is it the dress? I know it was a bits too much, but Miss Katie said-"

"No its not that," Shiro assured him. " _The dress is perfect_."

That earned him a curious look from both men at the table and he shifted under their gazes, embarrassed.

Matt hummed lowly before he spoke up. "Lance-"

"Yes, Mister Holt?" Lance asked, perking up.

"You are on break. Give Shiro here the full tour in back."

Shiro couldn't even fight it as Lance jumped up and took his hand. His fingers were soft and slim against his hand, the calluses rough and his hands so broad he could capture Lance's hand in his own if he wanted to. Instead he was letting the boy drag him off, watching his low-heeled white heels as he bounced to drag him to where a beaded curtain lead deeper into the speak easy.

Then as he lead him further down the little hall, Shiro saw Lance glance iver his shoulder at him. Then the boy was giggling.

"C'mon, don't look so _shocked_ ," he purred. His brown fingers wrapped around a doorknob as they reached the end of the hall. Sliding it open, Lance pulled him inside with a grin. "You wanted this, didn't you~? You like seeing me in this dress."

Shiro gaped when he found Lance beginning to strip the dress off without care. First a flash of deep brown skin, slightly peaked atop his chest poked out and then the blue fabric revealed more and more. His ribcage and slowly down to where Shiro found the boy had abs- not greatly defined, but they were clearly there. He wanted to taste Lance on his tongue. As he was about to slip it off his perfect ass, the curve of the mound right there, Shiro stopped him.

"Wait-... Could you keep it on?"

Lance looked almost excited by how quickly the older had stopped him.

"If that's what you want, baby," he cooed, letting the dress stay there. 

It wasn't the best for normal fashion, but it was perfevt for Shiro. He stepped forward after sg2utting the door and took Lance in his hands, groping and holding the other by his backside through the dress. Lance moaned against his lips, arching his back almost immediately. It was warm and hot and had them both craving more.

"Fuck-" Lance panted when they parted. A light trail of saliva connevted them. "Shiro- fuck me. Take me right now."

Shiro pushed him to the bed and quickly slid the bottom part of the dress up to begin working the flame open. He was too hot for his own good. How was it that Matt found someone as beautiful as Lance? God... He didn't want to think about that right now. When his fingers had worked their way up to two, slowly curling and stretching to scissor the boy in blue, Lance gasped out, and gripped the sheets. His head was tossed back, and his mouth hung open obscenely.

"O-oh~ Shiro," he moaned. "M-more! Right there! J-just a little m- oh god!" He started to squeal and let Shiro bite down on his thigh as he pushed in a third finger, pushing them against his prostate roughly.

 It was those wrecked and beautiful noises that helped Shiro stretch him open til he vould see his cock was weeping beneath the frilly white panties he had on underneath the blue dress. He looked so damn pretty. Pulling each finger out one by one, Shiro ended up spreading Lance's legs roughly while the boy cried out. He was like a professional, knowing just when to bend and moan and scratch. Rhe way his nails dug into Shiro's arm made him shiver.

"Shit, Lance, is this good?" He asked with a pant as he undid his trousers and pushed the contents of his lower have to the boy's twitching hole.

As he felt Shiro pressing all of himself against Lance, the blue eyed boy wrapped his legs tightly around the Asian. It was too much too soon. He needed Shiro inside before he broke. He couldn't waste his cum like that.

"J-just put it in! Now! Shiro!"

 The older was happy to oblige, shifting their postion a bit til he was pushing into Lance and groaning at the tightness. He was squeezing around him as if he'd run away if he let go. It was too much and so fucking perfect all at once. Then Lance was jerking his hips up and down, his body shaking with need.

"A-ah~ Shiro!"

"Lance, baby, fuck."

The feeling of skin to skin. The way Lance's dress flounced and slapped against his skin when Shiro brought him up before slamming him back against the bed with his hips. Truly it was too much for either of them. After who knows how long, seeing Lance's erotic face as he gushed and whined, Shiro fucking him into the bed so hard his dress ripped, they both felt a knot growing in their stomachs. Lance gripped Shiro's arms tightly.

"S-shiiiro! Ngh- c-cumming!" Lance squealed when he felt that perfect change in postion and suddenly he was cumming from one hit.

Whatever it was about Shiro that did that to him, he had no fucking clue.

For Shiro, he was caught by the dress and felt ready to blow himself when he watched Lance stain his dtess. And he did. A low, stretched moan left him, earning a shaky laugh from the boy beneath him.

"Oh god... You..." He pushed himself onto his elbows and cupped Shiro's fave. "You, are amazing." He smiled and captured the Asians lips in his.

The sudden compliment almost seemed to milk him empty.

And Lance was all too happy to be the milking tool.

"Mm... Fuck... I feel so full," Lance pulled himself from Shiro, having untangled the two of them before rubbing his hips with soft winces. Then he struck a glance to Shiro, noticing how blissed out he looked and satisfied. A small smirk painted itself on his face. 

Turning around so he was on his hands and knees, the younger boy wrung his fingers into his panties and began tugging them down. Oh, and the purr he gave was enough to turn any saint into a sinner. Shiro was whipped over this boy in the blue dress.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _Wanna see how full you make me~_?" Lance giggled.


	4. Almost Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro isnt usually one to do things where they could get caught but Lance has other plans... And finds out why Shiro had his reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub! Shiro  
> Dom! Lance
> 
> I usually like a power/bottom Lance but for this one i felt sub Shiro would be good and agh does my gay heart love a subby Shiro getting the good D from his babe

"Lance-"

The Cuban pushed the older down on the couch with a grin. The gasp Shiro had given only egged him on.

It was strange, he thought as he looked Shiro up and down. He had never seen Shiro get so flustered. Atleast not when they were alone together and he did things like this. Brushing a finger across the curve of his lover's jaw, he watched the smooth bob of Shiro's Adams apple, the older trying to keep calm. The stoic features of his had suddenly broken down to what they were now. A little nervous. Scared maybe? But of what? Lance hadn't even done anything yet.

"C'mon. No one's gonna walk in. Everyone just left for bed," he said, hoping to atleast comfort the worry his lover was showing.

Shiro gulped and gripped the couch underneath him. A fine line of sweat had build up along his brow. Then there was also the slight flush dusting his cheeks. 

"Babe, please. Just this once?" Lance was practically begging now. If Shiro was really uncomfortable he could push him off or just say no to hin like he used to.

The older's eyes flickered to the side as he bit down on his lower lip. He was thinking it over. Lance waited, would have waited forever if that's what Shiro would have wanted. But then the silence was shattered.

"O...okay. Just... Please don't wake anyone up." Shiro flushed darker as Lance chuckled, gently kissing his nose.

"I was about the say the same thing to you, Kashi."

Shiro huffed, almost looking offended. "Whatever, Lance. And Kashi? You know thats my last name right?"

Lance shrugged with a bashful grin. It seemed the jab actually relaxed Shiro though even with his try to return to his calm anf collected self. His shoulders loosened and he let Lance begin to start taking off his jacket and then his shirt quickly. Lance noticed the way Shiro would bite his lip if his fingers brushed against his chest. Or how when he rubbed his hips, the older would push himself up to meet him. He actually seemed to be getting excited the further Lance stripped him down.

When his pants were off completely, Lance was sure Shiro had been denying him for no other reason then because he secretly enjoyed this.

"Look at this, Dios mio." Lance's slim fingers wrapped around the length of Shiro, squeezing down gently as he stroked his shaft slowly. "I didn't think you'd be this wet, baby."

Shiro went red.

"L-lance can't you hurry up. I don't want to be caught...," he mumbled.

Lance smirked, teasing him a bit more. "We won't be... Even if we did, they'd finally see who really is the Top Alpha around here."

His lover grew even more flushed.

"Stop, Lance, that's not funny." 

A flick of his wrist and Shiro broke off into a low, pitiful keening noise. He really did want this didn't he? The Cuban boy leaned down to suck on his neck.

"You say that yet your dick here says you reslly enjoy this. I mentioned the others and you twitched a bit... You want to get caught don't you? Is that like," Lance was working his shaft slowly as he grinned. "Your thing? Ohh~ I didn't think you could be that kinky of all people."

Shiro whined. The way he looked away, flushed as ever and trying to deny it with every shake of his head, Lance couldn't helo finding it cute. He was too much. The older was cut off from talking further as Lance kissed him hard. Then he was holding the older's waist roughly, pushing their hips together. Shiro gasped and groaned as he placed pressure atop his already eager cock. The precum that had beaded on it was now soaking Lance's pants. He didn't care in the least.

With a quick shift of their bodies, he began stripping himself down, a hand moving to grab Shiro's. He squeezed it as he looped their fingers and gave a shaky breath.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good baby. I'm gonna need you to turn around though and let me make you feel good."

Shiro nodded, eyes glazing over now. Even with his denial, the want and desire was just so plain on the man's sharp features. Lance wanted to devour him. Turning, Shiro showed his taut ass to the Cuban, the firm muscles their so perfect and when he grabbed onto one of the couch cushions, embarresed at how Lance's eyes felt on hin, the older shivered.

Lance pressed a soft kiss to his shoulders in thanks.

"Mm, so beautiful, baby."

Shiro only shivered harder. His shoulderblades pressed together in anticipation, causing a short groan from Lance. Then he felt the lips of his lover moving down his back as he trailed his way to the curve of the Asian's ass. He pressed a hand to his knuckles, holding back a moan. The air that had hit his skin from being stripped was now sending his skin into a panic, goosebumps covering every inch of him. Lance wanted to warm Shiro up from the tips of his toes and up. So he pressed his mouth gently to between Shiro's cheeks, tongue slipping out and wetting him.

"Ngh- Lance." Shiro gripped onto the couch tighter. "Fuck, don't do that."

The younger didn't listen, working Shiro open with each flick of his tongue that dug its way deeper and deeper into his tight hole. They hadn't done this in some time. He spread Shiro open further as the oldee whined. Suddenly, they were both silenced as the sound of the doors sliding open near the entrance had them flinching. The soft beep of Rover floating overhead and the pad of Pidge's footsteps had them keeping queit. The girl murmured to her bot, seemingly in a blinded, sleepy haze. She had forgotton she had work and was about to grab her laptop she had left behind and settle down with it.

Shiro seemed to be trying to push him off. If Pidge caught them- oh god if she caught them of all people- Instead of letting go, Lance pulled himself up, licking behind Shiro's ear. Before Shiro could push him off, he began nibbling on his lobe. Pidge had grabbed her laptop now and moved to sit, back to the couch with Rover now hovering near her knee. The glow of her laptop showed through the darkness. With them having gotten intimate, the Castle (it had a mind of its own if Lance had any say about it) seemingly knew to dim the lights down.

Lance's eyes flickered to where he could see Shiro looking to the sourse of light and brushed his lips against his ear. When he spoke, he was barely moving his lips and was almost silent with his orders.

"Keep quiet. If Pidge catches us everyone will find out." Then he began rolling his hips against the cleft of Shiro's ass, his cock nudging his lover's opening. 

Shiro covered his mouth with an almost strangled look on his face. It was hard to see. The only light that could help was of course Pidge's laptop. It was crazy how loud it sounded as Lance moved, hearing the click clack of the keys as if they were hammers. Dios, his heart was hammering hard under his ribs. He wish he could see Shiro's face though.

The only sign he had about how the older was the way his ass tensed up against Lance and the feel of his heart thundering under the Cuban's hand. Shiro didn't even know what he was doing to Lance. He then nibbled on Shiro's shoulder now with an inward huff. Why did Shiro keep denying this when he so obviously was turned on by it?

His hand groped the older and squeezed around his warm breast, enjoying the feel. Shiro shivered and suddenly his hips were grinding back against him. Bingo. One point to Lancey Lance. A smirk played onto his lips as he slid himself right between his lover's cheeks. Shiro pushed back hard against him. Body shaking and body flushed to Lance's, Shiro was obvious with his desires. He looked ready to burst if he couldn't have Lance inside him and cry out the younger's name. Too bad Pidge was here.

With a gentle touch, Lance was licking and nipping at the skin near the base of Shiro's neck. The other's hand over his mouth clenched tighter down. It was as if he thought his hand would slip away and he'd reveal them. So cute...

Brown hands groped Shiro's body as Lance began feeling him up. His lover twitched beneath him, grinding further against him. Shiro could be so needy. And being like that with Pidge so close? Lance bit his shoulder. God, it was enough to drive him wild. The Cuban pulled a hand away only when he needed to pin Shiro's hips down. Then he was grinding hard against his tight, pink hole. Twitching against him, Shiro clawed at the couch. Right as he was about to push in there was a harsh cough fron the direction of the teen girl not even twenty feet away. Fuck-

Beeps from Rover filled the air after.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry, Rov. Just lemme finish this coding up and I'll get some water and head to bed," Pidge assured her bot before the the hovering tech nudged her gently. "I told you- later. I promise."

Shiro collapsed under Lance in relief. Lance almost let out a breathless chuckle. They'd gotten so worried for nothing. As the older relaxed, the boy slowly smiled, taking this as his chance. He pushed the tip of his cock in and grit his teeth as the tight muscle of Shiro's rim clenched up around him at the sudden intrusion. Gracias Dios that the teen had stretched him and that he had gotten all loose before he entered or else Shiro would have been so much louder.

Knowing how sensitive the man was, Lance hently pressed kisses along Shiro's shoulder. When he was sure he was ready, Lance slowy pushed himself in further. The robot arm that was gripping the couch suddenly moved back, grabbing Lance's hair and pulling him closer. He didn't think Shiro was that eager-

But here he was, shaking when Lance got himself down to the hilt, completely sheathed by the older. He was warm. So fucking warm and tight. He waited another second, Shiro's shakey form beneath him slowly growing still again. He could feel Shiro's heavy breathing from the way his body moved. Sadly, he couldn't whine and cry and beg like he wanted to. Instead, he shifted backwards, his body language speaking for him.

He needed Lance to move.

And was the blue eyed boy ever so happy to oblige.

His hips started rocking slowly, small circles forward. Back and forth, back and forth. Shiro began moving with him, careful so as not to make a sound as they grinded like stupid teenagers. Lance was one so he didn't have much to complain about, but seeing Shiro enjoy hinself... It warmed the teen's heart.

Pidge was still clacking away, blissfully unaware to the two men on the couch near her. Shiro bit his wobbling lip as Lance hit deep inside of him. He was ready to start babbling and rambling out for the boy. To think this was just supposed to be another night Shiro cuddled up to Lance and fell asleep in his arms. Oh, how his loverboy was always so full of surprises.

Beautiful, dirty, wonderful surprises.

Lance stifled a moan against Shiro's shoulder and watched him tense from the sound. His hole contracted tightly around him, causing another borderline breakage of his unvoiced vow of silence. It was as if Shiro wanted him to lose it. He really shouldn't do these sort of things to the teen. As he began rocking harder, a hand gripping the Asian's thigh now as he pulled him back against him, Lance heard Pidge yawn and shut her laptop. Finally. She was done.

"Alright, Rover. Let's roll. I feel like imma pass out on the way to the kitchen." 

The girl could barely keep her eyes open as she stood up, her bot leaning against her to keep her standing upright. She was facing the couple now. If she wasn't so tired and maybe if the lights weren't so dim, she'd have seen them. It seemed Shiro thought they must have been seen for a moment because right as her half shut eyes looked in their general reaction, Lance felt him clench up tightly and his cock twitch violently. He was about to explode. Just one touch. Just one little thing to set him off.

"Mm, Pidge is that you?"

Shiro held his mouth again and almost cried underneath Lance. The ginger girl looked, squinting at the darkness from where she heard the taller bot speak up.

"Lance?" She mumbled. "You still up? What're you doin' here?" She questioned him even as her sentences trailed off, probably sleep deprived from working so late for the last couple vargas.

"Oh, nothin' much," he said casually, dragging out his raspy voice to sound like he had just woken up. "I was having a great dream, but woke up and then I heard your Gremlin butt moving around."

Poor Shiro was shaking so hard and Lance let a hand slither down to grope his cock, squeezing around the base roughly to keep him from cumming. And Shiro? His reaction was pure beauty. Tears streamed down his eyes and he was ready to scream if only he could talk. It seemed Pidge couldn't even see them.

"Ha ha, very funny," she drawled before yawning. The girl rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms. "Quiznak, well I'm gonna head to bed. So... Mm, so tired. Night McClain."

Lance watched her move, Rover floating along gently behind her as she headed for the doors. Right as she was leaving he gave his reply, a sharp thrust of his hips sending Shiro spasming in his hand.

"Night, Katie."

The doors shut with a soft  _swish_ and then he was pulling his hand away to listen to Shiro's erratic breathing as the man broke down and came hard. White, hot ribbons of cum spilled into Lance's hand. His lover was sobbing, muffled against the couch now from where he had shoved his face into it. Lance was quick to cum after just from how wrecked Shiro sound and the way he had squeezed Lance down, milking him for his seed.

"G-goddammit, Lance..." Shiro was whimpering. The embarresment in his voice was so obvious, dripping with each syllable. 

Lance kissed his neck again, pulling his hand away as he started to clean up after Shiro. Tongue darting out and licking up the mess, he pulled his own cock out and slowly moved down.

"You did so good, baby... I'm so proud of you."

The words of praise eased Shiro.

"... Thank you," he whispered before Lance turned him over.

Then the two were kissing softly.

"Thank you, babe. I didn't think I'd ever do something like that. Atleast," he pecked Shiro's nose. "Not til I met you. Kinky old man."

Shiro huffed, still slightly flushed with pleasure before he flicked Lance's nose gently.

"I'm still young, thank you. Now... Can we please go back to your room before we actually get caught?"

Lance chuckled gently.

"Alright, baby. Let's go and we can take a bath. How does that sound?"

Shiro kissed him, capturing Lance's mouth with his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Perfect."


	5. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitter! Lance/Father! Shiro
> 
>  
> 
> You know whats gonna go down *cue lenny face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-warning
> 
> I have always used Takashi as Shiro's family name and Shirogane his given name so dont yeet at me please-
> 
>  
> 
> I like to think that they put his name in proper japanese order. And both his names can be used as male first names or surnames so oof

  * "I'll be sure to be right over, Mr. Takashi," Lance chirped, tangling the chord of his phone as he grinned.



The man he was speaking to chuckled into his ear, sending a string of soothing lightning up his spine.

Lance shivered and tried to keep himself from breathing heavily. That laugh was like mellow honey in his ear. With the strange tingling feeling now dancing along his naval, Lance listened as Takashi Shirogane- or just Shiro as the elder had said so many times before- gave a warm reply.

"Thank you, Lance... It really means so much to me that you have the time to watch Keith."

"No troubles at all old man. I'll take care of the pillow muncher for you, Pops." Lance wanted to hit himself. Did he really just say that? God, he was such an idiot.

Another chuckle came through the receiver.

"I'm not that old just yet, Lance. And I've always preferred Daddy." 

Oh.

_Oh._

Lance felt his face heat up.

"Well now isn't that interesting-" he was probably going to say something stupid. He wasn't used to people flirting back. No one had ever talk to him like that.

Shiro _was_ talking to him like that right?

Right?

Yet, he didn't get to be the idiot he was- gracia Dios-  since Shiro suddenly seemed to be in the middle of a warzone. Ah, Keith must have woken up from his nap early. Both distracted now, Lance giggled while Shuro apologised. 

"Hold that thought for later- i have to go handle my little fighter pilot. I'll see you in few?"

Butteflies nosedived in the Cuban's stomach.

"Well, obviously," he said, scratching at his neck on the other end. "I'll see you, Shiro."

Giving a quick goodbye, Lance and Shiro hung up simultaneously. He gave a ragged sigh and leaned against the wall from where the phone was connected. Stupid hormones. He was suddenly worked up just from hearing the older and his stupid laugh-

"Was that _Mr. Takashi_ ~?" A purr suddenly sounded off behind him as he jumped. Oh no-

"What does it matter to you Veronica?" Lance huffed, turning so he now had his back to the wall. He crossed his arms. "As a matter of fact it was, and he was asking me to come babysit Keith again tonight."

She rolled her eyes as she gave a knowing smirk. Adjusting her glasses, the older came forward. "You say that like he hasn't been doing that for the past couple weeks."

"Mr. Takashi is a busy guy. He's got lots of important biz work."

Veronica hummed. "Sure, keep telling yourself that sweetie. I'm telling you. That guy has got the hots for you."

The teen just waved a hand dismissively to his older sister.

"Whatever. He's way too different. I'd probably not even be his type..." Lance pretended to look to his watch and check it, muttering in Spanish. "Okay- I have to go now. I said I'd be right over."

Veronica cast him a teasing look, earning a dirty look from her younger brother. Now was not the time- Shaking his head while the girl gave him a quick goodbye, he grabbed his wallet and keys while slipping on his shoes before dashing out the door. Thank goodness Shiro lived only a couple streets down or else poor Lance would have to have Veronica or one of his brother's drive him. It sucked being the youngest and not getting a car as soon as he turned sixteen. But ' _es lo que es_ ' as his mother said.

 It took him about twenty or more minutes, but soon enough he was at the door of the Takashi household. It was strange that he was getting so familar eith this place he thought of it practically as a second home. He didn't even have to knock before Shiro was opening the door and pulling him in. "Thank God you're here."

"Most people are thankful for me existing."

Shiro didn't even blink twice at his response.

"Keith needs you Sharpshooter. Can you handle him as I sneak off? I promise i wont be long, just some docs I didn't finish at the office," he said, still holding Lance's hand and squeezing it as he took him to the living room where little Keith had built a fort of the cushions and was now holding up a red foam sword.

"Lance! We have to fight the evil dragon!" The six year old cried.

Lance's poor bisexual heart was shaking. As his eyes shifted to note Shiro's hand holding his, he softly bit his lip before nodding.

"We'll hold fort while you're gone, Mr. Takashi."

Shiro gave hin a warm smile.

"Thank you. And I've told you." his hand was gone from Lance's as he grabbed his things. "Just call me Shiro."

Everything about the way he looked had Lance quaking. So warm- so kind- so fucking beautiful it had Lance having some bi distress moments. Then he was gone as he said a cute goodbye to Keith who had already jumped up from his fort to grab the teen's hand.

"Lance! _C'mon_!" 

The boy chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

 

* * *

 

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice," Shiro said with a sigh as he entered the living room to find Keith with his face buried into Lance's chest.

"No prob bob." He ruffled little Keith's baby mullet. "Keith is a bit of a hothead, but I enjoy taking care of him. He's gonna turn into a fine young man some day."

Taking Keith into his broad arms, Shiro nodded with a soft smile. Lance stood up and smoothed the creases in his pants. He waited, watching as the older took Keith upstairs to his bedroom before returning downstairs. Maybe you could blame it on his admiration of the older to want to stay and be near him, but Lance would deny it. He had to get paid. Shiro didn't deserve coming to a messy home. Whatever his reasoning, he waited til he was out of sight to clean up the fort and the toys and the blankets and books, hearing Shiro's heavy footsteps as he came back down.

He glanced over his shoulder, smiling when he saw Shiro join in beside him. Not saying a word, he bit his lip and bumped the older's shoulder as they threw things into a toy box.

"You're such a good dad you know that? I'm honestly thinking you're gonna be my hero for if i ever become a father."

Shiro looked shocked at that. Lance didn't blame him. Usually he'd say some stupid pick up line, or tease him about something. He usually didn't just compliment him out of no where.

"Thank you, Lance... That honestly means a lot to me," he murmured.

Lance smiled back at him brightly. "You're kinda just great in general. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I'm surprised you haven't started dating again or whatever."

That comment earned him a strange look. Shiro didn't like that idea it seemed. He honestly looked put off, lifting up the toy box and settling it into the corner of the living room.

"Well, I've never thought about dating again. That and the fact that Keith hates everyone who isn't me, his mom, Adam, or you."

Oh right... Adam. Lance drooped a little. He forget about Shiro's ex lover. Even if they weren't together it always felt like he was the reason Lance was so insecure around Shiro. He had dated Adam.  And Adam had been so amazing before the two broke up. He was jealous of a man Shiro was no longer with. Ugh.

Lance nodded along. "That's sad. You really are handsome."

Shiro gave him an amused look, moving to stand beside the Cuban. "Well thank you. You're pretty good yourself, loverboy." Then he was sliding a hand onto his shoulder.

"Before I pay you and you leave, would you like something to eat? I haven't yet and don't exactly feel like eating alone..."

His whole body warmed up. Lance knew he looked stupid. He could feel his face in a giant, goofy grin. But just like Lance, he spoke before he thought over what he was doing.

"Dinner? Together? Are you asking me on a date?"

"Maybe I am, McClain. Is that a yes?"

Lance felt his ears heat up.

"I wouldn't hate it."

The older smiled and took Lance by his hand before taking him into kitchen as he set about grabbing leftovers from his fridge. It wasn't as romantic as some of the novels Lance had read, but watching as Shiro struggled to work the microwave for asecond had him smiling and laughing til the two of them were sitting side by side; enjoying the moment between them. With Shiro so close and having finally relaxed, both men joked back and forth, shoveling in forkfuls of macoroni as they did.

It was comfortable. Lance didn't feel as insecure as he did a second ago. And just listening to Shiro's warm, commanding voice was enough to work him up enough that his heart was skipping here and there. After they finished, Shiro took their bowls and set them in the sink. Lance hummed softly, thanking him for the gesture.

"Anything for you, Lance."

How that made Lance's heart squeeze.

"Anything for me~?"

Shiro turned back, arching his eyebrow to the younger.

"Well, what would you like."

Dammit- Shiro can't flirt back with him. Lance felt flustered now as he leaned onto his elbow and looked away from the Asian. Stupid Shiro. When Lance didn't answer, he tooklong strides forward to stand beside Lance's stool at the island table.

"Lance?" He grabbed his chin gently between his fingers, pulling Lance's blue eyed gaze back to him. "Am I making you uncomfortable? I can stop if that's the case. Its just-"

"No- I'm not! I mean- you're not making me uncomfortable! Atleast, not like that!" Stupid stupid stupid.

Shiro paused. Blinking back surprise, he tilted his head making Lance muffled a groan at how cute this guy could get out of no where. Shiro isnt suppoed to look at him like that! He was making the poor teen soft and feel like he was going to die from two fond he was over him.

"Lance I want to... I want to know you don't think its weird. I'm twenty-six and you're seventeen. I mean, isn't it strange that I want to kiss you?" He brushed his thumb across Lance's lower lip, dragging it down.

"Y-you want to kiss me?"

Grey eyes flickered down to Lance's lips, thumb gently caressing beneath it. 

"I want to do so many things to you, baby boy."

Lance felt his heart pounding. Then his eyes trailed to Shiro's lips, swallowing hard at the shape of them, wanting nothing more then to feel them on his. The want in him must have translated to his brain finally as he leaned in and slung his arms around Shiro's broad shoulder. God, he never realised just how strong Shiro would feel underneath his fingertips. The muscle tensed as he grabbed onto him, kissing Shiro with abandon.

Shiro was quick to catch on. His own hands gripped Lance by his hips and tugged hin forward, pushing their hips together. With their bodies flushed, Lance could feel how deliberate Shiro was with his actions. He had clearly thought about this enough to know exactly where he wanted to touch Lance.

 He was keening before Shiro vould even slip a hand down his pants. The older had latched onto the base of his neck, sucking and nipping the supple skin there. He was marking the brown skin til Lance was sure a hickey would grow and he whined against his touch.

"S-shiro!"

Lance threw his head back when Shiro did begin touching his cock. It was strange. Shiro's hand was so big and compared to him, it just swallowed up the length of his shaft. Then he began stroking him even though his pants were still on.

"Oh~ oh God!" He clung harder onto Shiro's shoulder, squeezing his hands down. "N-need more. Shiro, touch me more."

Shiro was more then willing, sliding his hand back out as he claimed Lance's mouth roughly. The ferocity and dominance in it hadhad him melting. It wasn't like he even payed attention as Shiro picked him up. Then he felt himself slammed down onto the couch. It was perfect. This wouldn't be Lance's first time doing something like this so he didn't necessarily care where they did this, but he could suddenly feel nervousness bubble up in him. What if Shiro thought he was unskilled? Or he wasn't good enough? He was about to voice this in some form of a joke, but before he could, Shiro was already yanking down his jeans and stripping his whole bottom half. Goodbye flip flops.

"Lance, God, you're so pretty," Shiro breathed out, kissing down Lance's neck as his hands groped and massaged at his lower half.

"T-thanks, handsome," he moaned softly.

The older rumbled against hin with a warm laugh and slid off Lance's shirt with little struggle from said boy. Lance was honestly really happy that Shiro was so eager. That he wanted him so bad that he'd strip him first. He felt wanted.

"Mm, the things I've wanted to do to you... I can do them right? Just tell me to stop if you dislike it."

"I will, Mr. Consent. Now touch me. Please."

Lance did not expect Shiro to flip him over. As he shifted his hips up, Lance squeaked out his shock. What was Shiro do- his squeak turned into a muffle gasp and moan mix when he felt Shiro's warm tongue brush over his rim. It was a quick, teasing lick. But soon enough Shiro was sliding his tongue out to stroke soft, wet stripes across his hole. His hands held either of his cheeks and spread Lance open, causing him to squirm. 

"S-so good. Ngh, fuck! Shiro!" Lance moaned lowly into the couch cushion, face buried in it.

Gripping Lance so tightly and keeping him spread as Shiro's tongue thrusted into him kept the boy going. He was so vocal. Lance knew he was. Right now wasn't a good tike to be vocal (Keith was just upstairs for God's sake) but God damn did Shiro know what he was doing. He just started babbling, saying things half the time in Spanish as his head grew fuzzy and he was talking in a low, sultry, blissful tone.

Shiro was barely even listening, just burying his tongue further into the teen as he ate him out. It was only as he got to the point of seeing Lance all tensed up, ready to cum, when he heard Lance whimpering.

"Oh- oh Dios Papi! Se siente tan jodidamente bien!" 

Now, Shiro didn't speak Spanish, but he knew for a fact what Lance meant when he said Papi. And God did it turn hin on. He pulled his mouth away, drool dribble at the corner of his lip as he panted a little. Lance whined from the lost contact.

"Shiro why-"

"Call me Daddy again baby. You like it when Daddy touches you like this, don't you? I'll make you cum like a little slut, Lance."

Oh God- Lance muffled his moans with his fist.

"D-daddy... Ngh. Fuck, Daddy. Make me cum."

Shiro had already begun stripping down. When he had himself down to nothing, but skin, he grabbed Lance's hips and slid him back to feel the girth of the older's cock against his twitching hole. Lance was needy, contracting against him as he tried pulling him in.

"Daddy's gonna touch himself too. Keep those pretty legs spread for me, alright?"

Lance nodded feverishly. Then he felt a finger prod at him, slipping in and pushing around. His whine broke, cracking a bit as Shiro pushed another in and scissored.

"Seems I've already stretched you enough," he whispered in a husky tone against Lance's ear. The older nipped before licking it. "That's good for you, baby."

His fingers were removed then, and as Lance braced himself, he felt Shiro's tongue push back into him again. The first twist of his tongue was warm. Easing his way in, Lance was already grasping for something hold to at how big he was as Shiro pushed in more and more slowly. It was fucking good. Just the feeling of stretching out was so hood. Then, as Shiro finished working him up again, he slid a hand down to grasp himself.

"Good boy... You want Daddy to contiue?"

Lance nodded. "Y-yes please... Mm-"

Dammit Lance was finding it difficult to concentrate when all he could think about was how Shiro's tongue was so fucking good that his ass squeezed around it on instinct to keep Shiro from pulling out. That made it a bit difficult for Shiro. But, Shiro being Shiro, used this to his advantage. He slowly took Lance's hip in hand and rocked the boy backwards, earning a low moan as result. Canting them a bit, he grinded down into his own hand, accidentally pushing Lance into the couch with each movement.

Oh and did Lance love every movement. He pushed his hips back, meeting with Shiro's thrusts inside him. It was perfect. The way his tongue pushed against his walls. Moving deeper and deeper, Lance whined as he felt Shiro brush against his prostate.

"T-there, Shiro~" he clawed at the couch amd threw his head back. "There! Right there!"

Shiro pulled back and tease his rim, spitting on it and blowing sharply to make the teen shudder.

"That's not my name, Kitten."

Lance shivered, backing his hips up. He placed them right before Shiro and arched his back. He needed Shiro. Right now. It was either that or Lance lost his fucking mind.

"Please, Daddy I need you to make me cum."

"Good boy. Daddy will tske care of you now," Shiro purred before burying himself back between Lance's cheeks.

He had spread him open so far, the ring of muscle there contracted hard, Lance crying out. Shiro's tongue twisted and turned him inside out. How it had him keening. Lance pushed against him, wishing he could just ride Shiro's face.

"Papi! Oh Dios! Más! Más!"

Shiro's hand stroked his own cock faster, groaning into Lance's hole each tine he heard the boy call out for him. Fuck. It was too kuch for either one. Soon enough, Lance was moaning out so loud he had to cover his mouth or he'd wake up Shiro's son. 

"Daddy- so close, so close-" he whimpered and looked to Shiro from over his shoulder. 

Shiro was close too. He sped up his thrusts into his hand, causing his tongue to jerk inside of Lance as well. It hit deep and had Lance squealing as he finally came, releasing all over the couch. It was too much.  Lance moaned shakily into the couch and panted as he rode his orgasm down. As he painted the couch white, Shiro had removed his mouth to bite at his hip. He was almost there-

"Shit- Lance!" He growled against his side and came too, thick, white mess spilling out and covering right between Lance's legs as he tried to keep the mess to one general spot.

Panting softly, the two stayed there for a moment before Lance turned over and moved to push Shiro down, laying with him away from the cum. He could handle hickies and children who liked to play til they were dirty, but no one in he'll would he risk cum on his back or in his hair. Shiro was a bit shocked fron the force of the movenent, and gow strong Lance was, but smiled as he got to hold the teen close. Then Lance brushed their lips together, making it ten times better.

"Thank you," Lance whispered, nuzzling against Shiro's neck. 

"Why are you thanking me?" 

"Because I didn't think you'd take me seriously about something like this..," he mumbled.

Shiro shook his head. Cupping Lance's cheek, he kissed him again.

"I'd always take you serious. You're the only person outside of Keith's family who he likes. You are the only one I trust outside of the few people i know. Lance, you don't know how much you mean to me...," the older said, eyes fond.

Lance kissed him again. His whole heart was warmed and he could feel something bubbling all over his body. He loved this man. That had to be it... Maybe? He didn't know. He wanted to though.

"Its good to know now. So thank you, again. "He smiled and chuckled softly. "Now how about we bathe before my sister calls the cops. It's probably way late now."

Shiro grew very concerned. He knew how serious that could be with Lance's family.

"I'm not getting killed my your family today. Not til i deserve it."

He lifted Lance up into his arms and grabbed their clothes before heading for the downstairs bathroom. Lance meanwhile, was giggling softly. He held onto Shiro tightly with a grin.

"I know you'd never deserve it..."

Shiro set him down inside the bathroom as he shut the door. Then he was kissing him. Lance pulled themselves close, kissing hard. 

"Hey, baby?"

Lanced hummed. "Yes, Daddy?" He asked, eyes shut as he leaned into Shiro.

The older smirked against his ear and whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _You want Daddy to clean you up himself_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I didnt have much motivation or free time so you get two chapters today


	6. His Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is obsessed with his hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godbless the shance blog that sent me a link to a kinktober list- I dunno how to link
> 
>  
> 
> Also hecca short but the next will be longer.
> 
> Hopefully.

Shiro groaned from Lance's slim fingers wrapping around the base of his cock.

"S-shit, Lance," he gasped out as he felt the teen lick him from the bottom up, slowly.

"Shh," Lance cooed to him, moving his now cupped hand to stroke Shiro "Don't talk. I've been wanting to do this since forever."

The confession had a warm, fluttery feeling appear below Shiro's naval. Lance must have felt this change because his lips curled and he was mouthing around Shiro's shaft then. His lips were plump and soft- delicious looking even as wrapped around the side of his cock. What Shiro wanted to do to those lips...

Another low grunt left him as Lance grazed him with his teeth.

"Baby, Kitten-"

"I told you to be quiet. Now let me suck your cock."

There was no arguing with someone as stubborn as Lance. If he tried anything he didn't like, the Cuban boy knew exactly what to do to make him regret it. Either by putting up a no touching rule (all his night time cuddles were included) and other things such as stupid pranks (Shiro never forgot the time Lance died his hair purple).

 Shiro shut his mouth as the younger returned to sucking at him. He teased his head, gently nipping at it now and then. Lance's tongue slid out, rolling across the slit and pushing against it to the point that Shiro was gripping the bedsheets roughly. It couldn't just be him. Either Lance had some obsession with cocks or had the sex drive of a fucking rabbit. They had just gone at it yesterday-

Clearly blowing the raven wasn't enough.

The younger suddenly pulled off, slowly nuzzling his cheek against Shiro's shaft and smearing the precum that had built at his tip across his cheek. Seeing.the sight had Shiro groaning lowly.

"Lance-"

"I love you so much, Shiro," he whispered, sounding like he was in a blissful daze. His nuzzling continued as he humned. "I've wanted your cock since I first saw you."

Cock slut. Shiro was dating an actual cock slut. Well, maybe just a boy who was a slut for _his_ cock. Either way, it was arousing the hell out of him. The pearly mess on Lance's cheek was too much. He leaned down and took Lance's lips in his, tugging at his lower lip to gain entrance. The intrusion elicited a gasp from the Cuban.

"Mgh- Shiro-"

 "Fuck, Lance."

He kissed him again before he released him, his cock still aching from the gentle teasing Lance had given it. Shiro licked his lips.

"Contiue."

Lance perked up, looking to Shiro with bright eyes. It was as if he had just been rewarded.

"Really?"

"You seem to like it so why not~?" Shiro purred.

Lance blushed gently before he scooted forward to place himself between Shiro's thighs again. His hands rubbed up the warm skin before he brushed his nose at the apex of his right thigh. He really was so eager. Lance couldn't stop himself from assaulting Shiro's cock again, licking and sucking and nibbling like the little slut he was for his hero.

Shiro groaned lowly with each touch, letting his head fall back against his shoulder. Lance was a fucking God between his legs. Even if he was the one on his knees and 'worshiping' him, the older felt he had been blessed with a little bit of heaven. He grunted again. Lance was drooling against him.

"Oh- _fuck_." He gave a breathless moan.

He was losing it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he didn't hate it for a moment.


	7. Prince's Little Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, an Altean, wants Shiro to help him perform a ritual from before Altea was destroyed.
> 
> Thing is... It consists of getting his ass destroyed and full of cum for breeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All safe and consensual my guys
> 
>  
> 
> Idea given to me by my Lance anon friend on Wattpad.
> 
>  
> 
> Also alien boy pussy (its still his ass)

The boy sighed as he gazed out into space.

He was thinking about his home. Of Altea. 

It had been such a beautiful place. Full of art and life and dance. Lance could remember the festivals. The parties. Everything down to the coming of age rituals. Lance sighed again. He had missed his probably. So did Allura if he remembered correctly, but.them again, Allura never really cared for it.

Lance did though. He had prepared himself nearly everyday for his coming of age and before the Galra set out to destroy their home world. It saddened him that he couldn't be a true adult now. Even after ten thousand yeard he still felt like a child.

Pushing away fron the window, he let his cape brush against the ground as he walked off. He needed to stop thinking about that. It wasn't as if he could find soneone to help him with the ritual. Even if he did Allura would get all overprotective and say he didn't need it.

Middle of a war and all that.

But maybe... He started thinking over who he could complete the ritual. Anyone outside of his trusted circle was a no go. They could have diseases. Or kidnap him and try and use him as leverage. It had happened before. So here, Prince Lance of Altea, was gliding down the hall of the Castle as he went in search of the lounge room. Who could he perform the ritual with here?

Allura was obviously out of the question.

Then who was there? Well, Coran could be an option. He knew the ritual and was probably the closest thing he had to someone who would be gentle. But it was Coran. Coran who had hung out with him as a kid and spent his days harassing as he worked. Their bond could allow them to do that, but surely Coran would feel he was too old for him. Or maybe just their dynamics wouldn't work as anything, but friends.

Alright, now who else. He had gone to a far corner of the Castle so he could walk for some time without interruption of his thoughts. Lance's blue eyes bore straight ahead, picking up his pace to a determined march.

Hunk was sweet, but the poor boy just wasn't in his taste. He was too much of a friend even if Lance thought he'd be very gifted... There for the ritual. Hm, Pidge? In all honesty he found the human girl cute, but she was so small. Keith? Handsome, no doubt. Strong too. But the two of them together in a situation like that would end up with mroe arguing. Shiro-

"Prince! There you are." 

Lance was interrupted by the sound of his title and heavy footsteps making their way to him. The Altean turned on his heel.

"Shiro, perfect, just the man i was looking for!" Lance smiled brightly to the taller.

Shiro seemed confused, but smiled back. He scratched his neck as he looked Lance up and down. Lance could only guess what he was seeing. The Altean was too excited to care.

"Is there a particular reason for that?" He asked.

"Yes! Come with me!" Lance didn't wait for any response before grabbing Shiro's hand and starting to drag the man with considerable strength in the direction of his quarters.

"Woah there- I came to tell you your sister was looking for you."

Lance huffed. "She can wait. This is more important."

Shiro, though doubtful, didn't want to offend the Prince even if he knew Allura would be upset with him for being such a pushover. But, it was Lance. He had a way of convincing you of things.

"Fine, fine." He let himself get dragged along and spoke up again as he saw Lance's room door. "What's so important?"

The Altean grinned wide, pulling Shiro in. He didn't give him time to question him as he let the door shut and pulled himself onto his tiptoes to kiss the man. It was as their lips touched that Shiro started catching on. There was no way-

"Lance, what is this about?"

"Shirogane," he breathed out like a little prayer, fingers clasping behind Shiro's neck as he kept himself up. "I need your assistance in becoming a man."

Oh, how poor Shiro loojed so confused. In all honesty, Lance thought it adorable. He slid his hands down and grabbed the front of his jacket, tugging him forward, hard.

"Please, Shiro, I beg of you."

"Lance- I don't understand," Shiro gaped.

The Prince of Altea had managed to pull him to his bed and fell backwards onto his bed. Shiro stayed standing up only slightly, fumbling forward as he fell against Lance. His response to Shiro's confusion was to spread his legs wide and let his cloak fall away from the growing erection that resided there.

"I need you to take me. Stretch me open. Fill me up til I'm stuffed with your essence." Lance looked ready to burst right there. 

His brain had been supplying him of so many dirty images, making his hormones race to fill his blood and start building a wet patch between his legs. And Shiro? Shiro didn't know what to feel. All he saw was Lance's face contorted with want and desire.

"Why me-"

"Why not you? Shiro, you're beyond words handsome and strong and wise. I'd be honoured for you to take me."

He was a little dazed still with lust, but Lance brought himself onto his knees. His arms wrapped around Shiro's shoulder and he was kissing him again, tentative. Shiro's reaction wasn't what he expected. He had been so sure he could recognise his want to breed. Not that it would definitely happen, but quiznak, did the idea turn Lance on.

Shiro though, was kissing back it seemed. This was good news for the Prince. As they kissed, Shiro pulling away to speak, Lance grew too eager and flipped them around, pulling Shiro to bed as he crawled atop him.

"That's a yes, no?" He beamed brightly.

"I- no. I mean, yes. I want to, but Lance, you're a Prince and I don't have anything to offer you."

Lance's lips curled as he let his fingers trail down Shiro's chest. He rubbed him down slowly, feeling the his pittering heart jumping beneath his soft touch. Then he was leaning down. His lips molded with Shiro's.

"You are everything I want you to offer. Now please, don't make me grovel."

That seemed to be the right about of begging. A strong, firm grip moved to hols his waist while the metal prosthetic Shiro bore slid down to grab at hus backside, groping the Prince as he let out a lewd gasp. He had always dreamt of this, but had never expected it to be, well, like this.

"N-no foreplay. Just- ngh-" Lance was cut off, Shiro removing his cloak and then dealing with that belt that held his trousers up.

Those were removed oh so quickly.

Everything was gone before Lance could complain about the time again. This though, meant he could strip Shiro down as well. His brown fingers fumbled with the jacket first, removing that and then his shirt, and finally the rest of it with a satisfied look. Shiro meanwhile, gazed up at him like he was the galaxy itself. He couldn't resist kissing him hard as he grinded down.

Shiro's moans were sweet against Lance's ear.

"Oh Shiro~ put it in, fill me to the brim. N-need you."

The Black Paladin nodded with a groan. There were more kisses, more gentle touches of metal anf flesh to his waist before he felt Shiro's wet fingers prod at hin and stretch him open. It was strange. So unfamiliar yet so perfect to have something inside him. He had waited so patiently for his coming of age that he never even thought of breaking the rim of himself. Not once. But as Shiro did so, making a aprt of him ache as it stretched, he moaned heavily. Lance couldn't be patient any longer.

He rocked his hips, riding Shiro's fingers as he added a second.

"S-shiro! Oh Gods!" He moaned loudly, fingers digging into Shiro's shoulders. 

His hips bucked, bounced, moved against Shiro so fast he felt himself losing himself into the bliss. If he went any further he'd cum before Shiro could do as the ritual had needed of him to do. The emptiness of Shiro removing his fingers was short lived thankfully. Soon enough he had the real thing between his quivering thighs, panting slightly from how rushed he was with his movements. But now?

"Tell me if its hurts," Shiro murmured softly.

Then Lance didn't care anymore. His hips had pushed forward and ache he had felt fron earlier was spread further. It felt strange, so very strange. But then there was the warmth of Shiro so deep inside him. Of that fact if he could milk him dry, Lance might be bred nice and properly. Oh gods, how ugly his arousal was. He whined as Shiro stilled suddenly.

"S-shiro, aah~ please. Please. Move! I need you to move. Need to feel you~ ngh," his face was shoved into Shiro's chest as he groaned.

Then he was being thrown back, only still wrapped around Shiro like he was tailor made because of the warm hand placed on his waist to keep him pinned down. Lance loved it. He let himself loose, completely lost into focusing on Shiro's thrusts and the way he groaned out Lance's name like he was the most precious thing in the world.

"Quiznak! Shiro!" It got worse. "Please! Harder! Faster! Break me and fill me with your cum! Breed me!"

And suddenly Shiro had them flipped again. Lance squealed out, shocked at his domniant expression. He didn't expect the man to get like this when in control... Gods it was hot.

"You want me to fill you with my seed?" He demanded. "fuck you til you're a breeded little mess? I'd bet you love your insides painted. How many have tried to breed you little one? How many have come close to filling your pretty ass?"

Lance shivered like a mess.

"N-no one! Just you. I want you to breed me! Make me cum! Fill me to the brim and cover me in it!"

That was enough to have shiro slam into him hard, as if he stopped Lance would disapper. Lance loced every bit of it.

"Oh~ oh Gods!" He scratched at Shiro's scarred back and whined. "Shiro! Please! Please!"

Then Shiro was kissing hin so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Only me. Only I can cum in this ass. You got it, Prince?"

Lance nodded so hard, he saw double stars as Shiro hit his prostate dead on. He shouted and clung harder. His hips, as if on their own, bounced and kept him from leaving Shiro. Even his ass was against him, squeezing so tight he was sure he could never leave Shiro's cock even if we wanted to. His body craved his cum so badly...

"Yes~ Shiro, oh- oh gods. C-cumming! Im cumming im cumming!" His sharp nails left crescents on Shiro's back, but the deed was done for Lance.

He was absolutely wrecked. His final moan was a scream of Shiro's name that trailed off into broken territory. His thigh were shaking. Any try to make it stop didn't work. It was no help that Shiro was still pounding into him.

"Fuck- Lance." Shiro's hands on his hips slammed him down hard and he felt his heart jump into his throat.

He loved this.

" _Shiro_!" He cried out, demanding. "Fill me! Cum into me! Make me your little slut anf breed me! I'm yours all yours, please! Please, Shiro, gimme your babies!"

Shiro came into him so hard, it shook the Altean to his core when he felt the hot rush of seed spill into hin and between his cheeks. _Oh- oh gods._ He could've cried with pure joy. It felt so good. He was a true adult now. And Shiro... Beautiful, handsome, perfect Shiro had filled him so good.

He waited for the younger to stop his panting before kissing him so hard, they couldn't breathe all over again.

"Thank you," he breathed out shakily. "Thank you so much Shiro... Mm, I'm gonna be a good Daddy if my body accepts you."

Shiro was too blissed out to understand him. So Lance gently kissed him and pulled off slowly, gasping at the feel if being empty. It was horrible. He grabbed blankets that had been pushed to the side and covered the two of them after wiping down the cum on Shiro's chest while Lance made sure he was stuffed still, even as he cleaned his thighs.

Gods, was he sore. But it was so worth it if it meant carrying beautiful Shiro's babies. Lance knew they'd be just as perfect as the man who had bred him.

Dammit he was already hard thinking over how Shiro bred him. So rough yet so caring... It was like a dream come true. Maybe Shiro- hm, Lance would have it discuss it with him. He looked to where Shiro was pulling himself into a sitting postion, face red and shoulders rising and falling quickly as he caught his breath. Then his eyes fell back to where he had gotren aroused all over again.

Having sex the first time didn't always get an Altean pregnant. It was actually quite hard... And his species was known for indulging in things of art anf beauty and those of which were meant to be enjoyed ti the fullest. Lance slinked forward, pulling himself onto Shiro's lap with a teasing smile as he began kissing at the younger's neck, slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This was going to be a long, long night as soon as Shiro could handle him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its late because god damn I'm a thot


	8. Don't Cry Over Milk Spilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has to deal with something on his own til his boyfriend offers to ease his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega! Shiro  
> Alpha! Lance
> 
> They also have a baby.
> 
>  
> 
> And im a day late again :)

This was not what Shiro expected out of parenthood.

Never did it state that he'd be in so much pain. Mentally or physically. 

He wanted to agressively scold whoever decided Omegas had to deal with this torture. And it wasn't even over the fact he went through heats or have a baby. No, he was blessed to have little Akemi. He was such a beautiful baby boy. He looked almost practically like the Alpha who had sired him. The very one who Shiro was nuzzling against hin right now as he held their child in his broad arms, whining in discomfort.

"Not feeding again?" The brunet asked his lover softly.

Shiro gave a soft shake of his head. "He's eaten plently... I'm just... Still so full. It hurts, Lance."

He looked as best as he could over his shoulder even with Lance having rested his chin there. The man needed to see his lover's comforting blue eyes and warm face. As he saw it, he immediately felt a little better, leaning in just as Lance did to connect their lips.

"I'm so sorry baby...," Lance cooed. His hands slid down to rub Shiro's hips. "Is there any way I can make you feel better?"

The older thought it over. Was there any way he could really help? Not at the top of his mind, no. It wasn't like Lance could stop the flow of milk that filled his breast and made them bulge and sore. He wasn't nearly so sensitive that they leaked, but it felt like carrying milk jugs. If Lance could only turn off whatever hormone in Shiro that said to keep producing, that would be great. Giving a sigh, he shook his head.

Lance huffed in response.

"There has to be something... What if..."

His hands slid upward, palms pressing to Shiro as he moved them. With a small shiver, Shiro looked at his boyfriend with a confused look. What if? Oh no, Lance was getting an idea and whenever Lance hoy an idea- a blush spread across his cheeks as the younger stalled his fingers over the fabric of his shirt were his chest peaked and protruded out, pert nipples aching from the soft touch.

"Lance," Shiro said warningly.

Lance's lips were pressed against the base of his neck as he hummed. "Don't worry. Akemi is a heavy sleeper."

"I either put him down or Keith can put you down."

That got Lance's attention. He pulled away just enough to rest his chin atop his shoulder, chuckling at Shiro's threat. He usually wasn't one for getting upset, but ever since Akemi was born... Shiro let out a sharp exhale and placed the baby boy with eyes so blue that they resembled the ocean mirroring the midnight sky. He loved him so much. After placing a soft kiss to his forehead, Shiro felt Lance tug him backwards impatiently.

"Over eager Alpha," he chided as Lance just crooned.

"Only for you~"

Shiro chuckled softly. Then he was being turned around as Lance led him to their bed. He sat down, pulling Shiro to sit on his lap. Even before they dated, Shiro was shocked at how much strength Lance hid in his slim build. Straddling him, he worried he was squishing even now after all this time. If he was, Lance made no show. Instead, he smilled and slid a hand to lift the edge of his shirt up. He had removed his jacket beforehand when he fed Akemi, so now he only had a layer between him and Lance before he felt his fingers trailing upward.

Across the plane of his stomach and then to his abdomen and further. As Lance cupped Shiro's chest in both hands, he have a shocked gasp as he used his teeth to tug the shirt up evem further, revealing the extents of what Lance was doing.

"L-lance~"

He smirked. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good baby," the Cuban purred.

 Then before Shiro could ask how, his lips were wrapped around the pink nubs on his chest. A gasp escaped Shiro and he was moaning. He shpuld be used to this. Their own child did this. He shouldn't be- this was embarrassing- turned on.

But here Shiro was, keening as Lance's tongue swirled around the peak and nibbled him. It was perfect. It was so dirty. Shiro didn't know what to do with himself and whimpered, fighting down wanton moans. How Lance thought to do this he couldn't even begin to imagine. As he began to lose his breath, the younger pulled away and smirked. Milk. There was milk on the corners of his mouth.

"O-oh God..."

"I don't think God has anything to do with this, baby~"

Shiro blushed and watched as Lance licked his lips clean. Then his eyes flickered back down to his nipples. They were red now, aching for more release. He wasn't even near finished.

"I'm gonna milk you even harded if that's all that came out."

"L-lance!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What?" Lance laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short af im sorry-


	9. Plants Are Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets a whiff of something he shouldnt and as he forces himself onto his crush, he ends up spreading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching but starts with sub Shiro :33

"Did anyone else get hit by that plant?"

Shiro was coughing and hacking as he tried to clear his lungs before returning his helmet to his head.

The rest of Team Voltron shook their heads, some casting him confused looks. Shiro decided maybe it wasn't that bad. When he was younger, he had never dealt with plants well. Stupid allergies. He sighed and waved for everyone to keep heading for their Lions.

"Alright, keep moving then. Lets get back home guys."

Everyone moved on without a trace of something amiss. Of course, they weren't the ones in trouble. Poor, poor Shiro...

 

* * *

 

How was it that as soon as Shiro returned to his quarters that he felt the heat then? 

Not as they undressed and showered in the shared bathroom. Not as they returned from the planet of Galfax (home of some very exotic creatures about the size of Shiro's fist yet as crazy and vicious as Keith when he didn't win at Monsters and Mana). And clearly not as he was with the others.

But now?

Oh boy. The heat was unbearable. It clawed up hin, first shaking his legs til it crept to his thighs. It swarmed over his back, raking its way to his hips. The heat even licked like a flame across his face, causing him to blush for no particular reason.

 He tried to think of a cause. Did he catch something? No, that couldn't be it. He didn't feel necessarily sick, rather then the heat. That itself wasn't even close to the muggy feeling he'd have if that was the case. Hm. Maybe he had overworked himself? But then, why would every inch of him flash with this heat rather then be a constant burn? Shiro dragged his metal hand through his hair. The cold metal was a cool contrast to the overwhelming heat. 

Maybe he hit his head.

A knock sounded at his door, quick and sharp before it flew open abruptly. The raven turned on his heel and felt the heat hit him harder as Lance McClain entered, hair fluffy from having dried it earlier. It looked soft enough to touch. Shiro found that if he didn't look away quickly he would, so he shook his head, and eyed Lance's blue eyes instead.

"Something the matter?" He asked, Lance shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"You just didn't seem good earlier so came to check up on ya."

"Well, that's sweet of you, but honestly, I'm fine." Shiro turned as he began stripping off his shirt.

As he took it off though, the Cuban seemed caught off guard. Shiro heard as Lance stepped forward then. And then he was touching his back. It was that single touch that had Shiro's skin flashing with heat again, causing him to shiver.

"Are you sure? You look like your burning up..." His touch moved up Shiro's back.

Then the raven was turning around, red in the face. Lance wasn't taller then him, yet still he felt himself shrinking down. Whatever was happening to him made him nervous. Lance's presence was almost overwhelming.

"I-I said I'm fine... Just..."

"Just what?" Lance murmured.

Why did it seem he was getting closer? It had to be just Shiro. Right? Lance's hand which had been on his back now rested on his shoulder. It was innocent enough... But it had Shiro moving against his touch. The heat was getting worse.

Shiro breathed out hotly.

"Lance... I-" he grasped out as his hands fisted into Lance's jacket. "I need you right now." He turned them around before pushing the teen onto his bed roughly.

The force shocked Lance. He gasped out, but not long before Shiro was kissing him. His body was flushed with the younger's, needingly grinding down against him.the feel of their bodies. The way Lance was already moaning beneath him. He had wanted this all along too, hadn't he?

His hands fumbled about. Lance's shocked expression was now one of want. It only made the heat in Shiro build up further. He needed. He wanted. Everything about Lance was driving him on.

"Fuck, Lance," Shiro dug his fingers into Lance's shoulders. "I need you. I need to fuck you. I-i don't know what's happening, but-"

He couldn't continue. An aching tightness grew between his legs, his pants confining him. And how quickly Shiro made work to kiss Lance again. Something about doing so made a heat rush over the younger. It was almost as if whatever had affected him was affecting Lance now. His hand suddenly pushed down between them, tugging at Lance's pants. He made quick work of pulling them down, talking his own off as well. Their bodies were a mess. Skin to skin as the heat grew unbearable.

"S-shiro~"

" _Lance_ ," Shiro moaned. "I need you inside me."

Lance went flushed in his face. All he could do was nod as Shiro removed their boxers hastily. It was the heat that made everything so unbearable. It was only as Shiro's ass grinded down roughly against Lance's swollen cock that he felt himself releasing that pent up energy. Everything was set on fire as Shiro sunk down on him. Lance gasped loudly.

"Shit! Shiro! So- ngh, oh fuck- tight!"

The breathy moans escaping Lance were hard to comprehend in his head ridden haze. Shiro focused on the rhythmic bouncing of his hips. How dee0 he could push down. It was a mess of limbs and tongues as Shiro slammed their lips together and groaned. Whatever had caused this... Fuck. He was going to cum early.

He moved faster, hips gyrating against Lance's as he dropped down. The bed rocked beneath them from it and hearing their bodies push against it roughly had Shiro whining out needily. All he knew was ge needed more. More more more!

"Shiro~! It's t-too much- fuck," Lance held his hips, nails digging in as he moaned as well.

Before be could stop the rush of heat or the tension in his lower half, Shiro shuddered and felt his dick do the same. Then he was coming. It hit. Hard. Knocking the breath out of Shiro as he keened, Lance groaning beneath him as he clenched up. His body shaking, he found himself fumbling to kiss Lance. Soft and full against his. It was as he was panting he found himself pulling off slowly, his cock stiffening up once more as he heard the squelching noises from when he did.

"Lance... I'm sorry..." He slid down off Lance's lap with sex blown eyes. "It's still too hot..."

Shiro's large hands trailed down the teen's thighs before gripping them fully, pushing them far apart as he did. It was no surprise when they opened fully anf Lance looked to him with such a needy expression.

"... Fuck me," he whined out.

The older chuckled, knowing deep sown somewhere when they got their shit together things were going to be... Awkward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Mm... Keep your legs open, hotstuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this was dead and this was in my draft but yeet here you go

**Author's Note:**

> unedited written at 11 am forgive me


End file.
